Christmas 2017 Event
Summary On December 20th, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announcing the start of the Christmas event.[EVENTChristmas is here!], Eldarya, Eldarya From December 20th, 2017 to January 3rd, 2018, players had access to a new exploration map. The map had 20 different locations for Companions to explore. Companions could find either food, bait, an egg, an equipment item, or an illustration piece. If a Companion came back without bringing any equipment items, a bar underneath the map— referred to as the "second chance bar"— would progress one step. The bar would continue to fill each time a companion came back empty-handed. Once the bar reached fifteen, the player would receive a random equipment item, after which the gauge would revert back to zero. If a Companion returned with an outfit piece before the bar filled up, the bar would reset to zero. Players could also buy clothing peieces from the Clothes Shop. Some outfits could be bought with either Maana or Gold Coins, while some could only be bought with GCs. There were two outfits that could only be found through exploration and three outfits that could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. All outfits had different amounts of color variations. Exclusive Companions and their baits could be bought from the Companion Shop. The eggs could only be purchased with GCs while the baits could be bought with either Maana or GCs. Anything bought from one of the shops could not be sold on the market while items found through exploration could be, excluding the illustration pieces. On the event page, players could see a blurred version of the event illustration and any pieces of it that they had found. Pieces could be bought for ten GCs. When all the illustration pieces were found or paid for, players had to click a button to reform the illustration. Once reformed, the picture was added to that player's illustration collection. There were eight pieces in total that could be collected. Map Like last year, it was possible to find individual outfits on the Christmas map in 20 different areas. Locations :For a list of items found at these locations, see Christmas 2017 Event/Exploration Items. Companion Past Companions Companions from past Christmas Events appeared in the Companion Shop. These eggs could only be purchased with GCs. Outfits Exploration These outfits could only be obtained by sending a companion out to explore the various regions on the event map. Outfit Glassy Light Queen.png|Glassy Light Queen Outfit Snow Queen 1.png|Snow Queen (1) Outfit Snow Queen 2.png|Snow Queen (2) Shop These outfits could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. Outfit Wintry Monarch.png|Wintry Monarch Outfit Clause’s Maiden 1.png|Claus's Maiden (1) Outfit Clause’s Maiden 2.png|Claus's Maiden (2) Outfit Cozy Winter.png|Cosy Winter Both These outfits could be found through exploration or bought at the Clothes Shop for either Maana or Gold Coins. Outfit Candy Lady.png|Candy Lady Outfit Christmas Elf.png|Christmas Elf Outfit Cute Leprechaun.png|Cute Leprechaun Outfit Feral Nomad.png|Feral Nomad Outfit Frozen.png|Frozen Outfit Frozen Soldier.png|Frozen Soldier Outfit Matryoshka Princess.png|Matryoshka Princess Outfit Myre's Saint.png|Myre's Saint Outfit Night Owl.png|Night Owl Outfit North Savage 1.png|North Savage (1) Outfit North Savage 2.png|North Savage (2) Outfit Reindeer Keeper.png|Reindeer Keeper Outfit Santa’s Assistant.png|Santa's Assistant Outfit Shiny Lady.png|Shiny Lady Outfit Snow Lady 1.png|Snow Lady (1) Outfit Snow Lady 2.png|Snow Lady (2) Outfit Snow Lady 3.png|Snow Lady (3) Outfit Snowball Lady.png|Snowball Lady Outfit Star Angel.png|Star Angel Outfit Valkyrie Spirit.png|Valkyrie Spirit Outfit Yeti's Hunter.png|Yeti's Hunter Illustrations On the expeditions one could also find picture fragments. If you had all eight together, it resulted in a picture of Ashkore that was automatically added as an illustration in the library, if it is put together. The location of the image parts was arbitrary, there were no specific places where image parts were to be found. Alternatively it was possible to buy a part of the picture for each 10 gold. Illustration Christmas2017 Ashkore.jpg Gallery Christmas 2017 Event Teaser.png|Event Teaser Christmas 2017 Carousel Image.png|News Carousel Christmas 2017 Website Background.jpg|Website Background Christmas Map 2016.jpg|Christmas Map Christmas 2017 Forum Banner.png|Forum Banner Christmas 2017 Clothing Teaser 1.png|Clothing Teaser 1 Christmas 2017 Clothing Teaser 2.png|Clothing Teaser 2 Christmas 2017 Clothing Teaser 3.png|Clothing Teaser 3 Christmas 2017 Clothing Teaser 4.png|Clothing Teaser 4 Christmas 2017 Clothing Teaser 5.png|Clothing Teaser 5 Christmas 2017 Xylvra.png|link=Xylvra|Xylvra Christmas 2017 Owlett.png|link=Owlett|Owlett Christmas 2017 Bloobun.png|link=Bloobun|Bloobun Christmas 2017 Instagram Announcement.jpg|Instagram Announcement Christmas 2017 Event Reminder.png|Event Reminder Trivia *On December 12th, 2017, the Eldarya Team uploaded a post to the official Facebook page. It included a photo that showed a set of footprints with this text: "In your opinion, which Companions made these tracks?".Christmas 2017 Teaser, Official Eldarya Facebook page **On December 15th, they posted the dates for the event.Christmas 2017 Event Dates, Official Eldarya Facebook page References Category:Index Category:Events